Anilingus
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Aaron and Spencer enjoy some rimming fun in his office.


Hotch and Reid had been pulling an all nighter. With Jack away with the school, Hotch felt no guilt in not returning home that night. It was starting to get light again when Reid stretched and looked over at Hotch. The look he gave him meant that perhaps he should be thinking of them as Aaron and Spencer.

When their relationship started they decided that they would be Hotch and Reid at work and Aaron and Spencer at home. The spilt allowed them to compartmentalise better and lessened the effects working together on their relationship and _vis versa_.

That glint in Spencer's eyes and the little grin he did was one Aaron called his 'I'm not going to even pretend to be coy' look. Spencer lent back on the couch in Aaron's office "Aaron can you look behind that law volume for me, number 26". Aaron turned to the bookshelf behind his desk and found the book Spencer had asked for. As he pulled out the book he found that there was something behind it. Reaching in he pulled out a bottle. Aaron stopped, and stared, it was a medium sized bottle of lube. When had Spencer put that there. Aaron grinned, it was also flavoured, what was Spencer planning. Feeling himself starting to harden at the message that Spencer was giving him he turned around. And once again was brought up short.

Lying on the couch, legs wide apart, Spencer was naked from the waist down, he was slowly stroking his own hard cock and with his other hand he was circling a finger around his hole. The look he gave Aaron was a sad one "I don't have any lube, can you help me?" he sounded genuinely distressed so Aaron had no choice but to go over and help his man.

He strode across the room and knelt on the couch to Spencer's left, he gave the other man the lube and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. When Spencer's chest was bared he began to to lick and bite at his nipples. Enjoying the way Spencer stroked himself and the view of Spencer's index finger disappearing into himself.

When Aaron saw Spencer add a second finger he bit hard on a nipple and sucked. The double assault of extra had him moaning loudly and arching his back. Wanting to get a little closer to the action Aaron repositioned himself on the floor between Spencer's legs.

Spencer had taught Aaron a lot for example, dropping a bit of water-based lube into the tip of a condom will increase sensitivity as a man penetrates, by creating a squishy feel around the head of the penis (1) But that didn't mean he didn't know anything or do his own research. Aaron had been meaning to try a new technique on Spencer.

Oro-anal sex or as Aaron liked to call it rimming, was a favourite of his. They had, at Spencer's insistence been tested for Hepatitis A and B, before they started it. Taking the discarded bottle of lube, his favourite flavour, passion fruit punch (2), Aaron shooed Spencer hands away and applied a generous amount.

He then leaned in and licked. Spencer again arched and moaned out a gasp. The first lick was long and gently brushed Spencer's skin, but after that first Aaron used long harsh and fierce licks. And when Spencer had gotten used to the rhythm Aaron plunged his tongue in. Thanks to Spencer's own earlier administrations Aaron was able to easily push in. Once inside Aaron began to twist and flick his tongue. Causing Spencer to scream and writhe, begging for more.

Aaron used his tongue to fuck Spencer into orgasm. When he felt Spencer tensing Aaron pulled away quickly, wanting to watch him come. And enjoy the way that Spencer spurt all over his face and tie.

Spencer placed his foot against Aaron's, still clothed, and very hard aching cock, feeling the pressure and wanting friction, and tight heat, but knowing he won't get it, Aaron began to move his hips. Kneeling down on the floor and fucking yourself against a foot isn't the easiest thing to do but Aaron was too far gone to care. It didn't take long and soon he coming into his underwear.

Part of the joys of being in the BAU is you always have a change of clothing around. Aaron had plans for tying up Spencer using his come stained tie, punishing him for ruining Aaron's clothes. Yes, they'd both enjoy that.

Spencer smiled lazily at him, "you know if we got ourselves fully tested then it wouldn't matter next time we're in here without condoms and I'd be able to fuck desk marks into your front."

Later that day Morgan approached him, "honestly Hotch, I wish my sex life was as exciting as yours." He gave Morgan a puzzled look, "I came in early this morning and put a file on your desk, I guess you really didn't notice me."

this is a direct quote from _Pleasure and Prevention: When Good Sex Is Safer Sex _Anne Philpott, Wendy Knerr, and Vicky Boydell.

Wet Flavored Passion Fruit Punch Lubricant is available online for $8.99 from undercovercondoms.

I'm sorry I have a footnote fetish


End file.
